Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=FTG kunai scattered.png;Minato scatters special marked kunai over the battlefield… A attacks Minato.png;…so that at any given moment… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…he can teleport to any of them instantly. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Genma Shiranui~manga, Kohaku Aburame, Kyuzu Hyūga,Minato Namikaze, Raidō Namiashi~manga, Tobirama Senju~manga, Ryu Namikaze, Kyōshi Takamori, Yukimaru Kirigakure, Ninigi Senju, Tsuira Tomichiyo, Sainami, Yoru Uchiha, Mamoru Hoshikage, Alvaro, Kazuma Senju, Kawakami Uzumaki, Shingi, Chieko, Kisui Iyoku, Jinsei Rao, Tomiko Uzumaki |teams=Hokage Guard Platoon |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. Overview To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra,Naruto chapter 639, page 13 they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, such as when Minato used it to teleport out of , though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target.Naruto chapter 637, page 15 Usage Tobirama Senju As its original user, Tobirama's skills with this technique are quite impressive. As the general basis of the technique, Tobirama also uses a unique seal to mark his targets or desired location to teleport himself to within mere moments. He was fast enough to not only deflect 's but to also return it to him before it could expand. He is also skilled enough to teleport not only himself, but other persons along with him over some distance.Naruto chapter 627, page 12 Through his use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, Tobirama has also created derived techniques from it such as the — a derived technique that compliments his prowess by incorporating this technique's instantaneous teleportation. With that technique, he was able to land a mortal wound on .Naruto chapter 624, page 11 Another one of these derived techniques is the which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. This technique's use was demonstrated with his fellow practitioner and together, they were able to land a surprise attack on the .Naruto chapter 641, page 14-15 Minato Namikaze Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of . Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his , which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time.Naruto chapter 542, pages 13-14 Using such tactics, even proved victorious in a battle against during the , despite already being vastly outnumbered. By having his subordinates toss his special kunai randomly into the enemy's lines, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using his great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one before they could even react.Naruto chapter 242, pages 4-5 This technique — combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes made him the fastest ninja to ever live according to .Naruto chapter 541, page 8 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in,Naruto chapter 502, page 10 and dodge A's . Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his , allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 Minato also has the ability to send people to different markings simultaneously through direct contact with either himself or his chakra.Naruto chapter 631, pages 8-9 Minato's shadow clone can use the technique to summon the original to its position.Naruto chapter 639, page 16 Minato can also used the derived techniques of the Flying Thunder God Technique such as the which he performed with Tobirama on the battlefield to devastating effects on . Hokage Guard Platoon Minato passed this technique on to his : , , and another unknown Konoha shinobi. However, when they use this technique all three together are required to execute the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another each performing the so that their thumbs, middle, and index fingers are touching those of the other's. This allows them to transport both themselves and anything inside the confines of the ring to a marked destination. Since becoming the guards of the Fifth Hokage, they have marked with the technique formula so that they can teleport to her side at any time.Naruto chapter 562, pages 12-13 They used this method to teleport themselves, and to the frontlines quite some distance away. Trivia * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead more similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than accelerated movement. However, instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. The technique was referred to as a on different occasions, though.Naruto chapter 637, page 14 * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,Naruto chapter 501, pages 6, 15 but that is not always the case. * Although Minato noted that the marking for this technique never disappears, managed to remove the one placed on his back when he became the ' .Naruto chapter 640, page 1 See Also * Body Flicker Technique * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight References